Dragon Highness
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and she was angry! She quits the guild but Team Natsu doesn't allow her. She defeated them and Lucy quits! As she saw the Snow Dragon Slayer. She was the one of the Dragon Heiress but all of them are dead except her. She was trained and she disguised herself as Snow Rowan. R&R please! Some Romance in this story but not decided!
1. Chapter 1

So sorry for not updating in Rockstar Life, Rockstar Life fans! *bows*

I promise to update tomorrow! And here's a new story! Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy was drinking her chocolate milkshake, she was actually sad about Natsu dating Lisanna.

She was ignored for 6 straight months. She didn't like what's going on, she was always talking solo mission because she can't pay her rent with the team not paying attention.

"Luce!" Natsu said.

"Hello, Natsu! Nice meeting you again!" Lucy said.

"Can you take solo missions for a while? Cause' we want Lisanna in the team again." Natsu asked.

"I was taking solo missions for 4 straight months to just pay my rent! You were not even paying attention to me!"

"Luc-" Natsu said but was cut off by the Angry Lucy.

"Don't Luce me! I'm going to quit this Guild!" Lucy said.

"Not on our watch! Lucy you can't just betray your nakamas like that!" Gray said.

"Well, I'm going to quit, so quit saying I'm your nakama for all God's sake!

"We are you're nakama! If you will quit the guild fight us first." Erza said.

"Your challenge is accepted."

25 minutes later...

I defeated Titania, The Salamander, Gray and Happy.

She entered the _Master Guild Office_, she was going to quit Fairy Tail for a while. _(No one noticed her come in.)_

"Why my, child?" Master Makarov said.

"They have been ignoring me! Tell me how much hurt can that be?!" Lucy said.

"Okay, as you wish.." Master Makarov said while removing her stamp.

"Bye, Master." Lucy said her last 'goodbye'...

* * *

I was going out know for I am a guildless and weak wizard.

My heart was shattered by all the things that made me cry.

I am in the forest as I saw a beautiful dragon.

"I can see you, human." The Dragon said.

"Please don't hurt me." Lucy said.

"It's okay; I know you're the dragon heiress and the Heartfilia princess.

"H-How did you know I'm the princess?" Lucy asked.

"Because you look like your mother, Lucy."

"W-What?" Lucy said, clueless.

"I am the Snow Dragon, Winter. Your mother, Layla was a beautiful girl more likely she respects everything." Winter said.

"Hello, Winter. She was the Dragon Heiress?"

"Yes, but now she's dead you are now one of us. You are the new Dragon Heiress!"

"Dragon Heiress?" Lucy asked.

"The 'New Dragon Heiress', the one who needs training."

"Really?" Lucy said as the Snow Dragon nodded.

"Bring it on!" Lucy said.

* * *

2 years later...

"That hurts! Winter can't you be more careful bringing those thing. It's fire!" Lucy said.

"Sorry." Winter said apologizing.

"Next time, let's go with the Ice Swords."

"Okay, Lucy." Winter said. "I'll try to throw it now." Winters said as she threw the swords.

"Snow Dragon Slayer: Snow Spread!" Lucy said defensing herself.

"Here are the flame arrows!" Winter said as she threw the flame arrows.

"Iron Dragon Slayer: Shield!" Lucy said.

"Perfect timing." Winter said.

"Thanks for helping me, Winter, Igneel, Metalicana, and all of the dragons I didn't say." Lucy said.

"It's our honor, our majesty."

"Thanks, but I have to get to a guild with a disguise."

Virgo popped up and said, "Here's your black wig, black knee dress with a ribbon in the top side and white mask with some feathers in the side, Master."

"Thanks, Virgo and tell all my spirits to call me Snow." Lucy said.

"Yes, Snow." Virgo said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

Lucy was wearing the clothes and accessories in the dressing room.

"You know you have 823 keys, right?" Winter said.

"That's why I have to re-quip them." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah." Winter said.

"Bye, Winter!" Lucy said.

"Okay, Lucy. Summon me if you need anything!"

"Open the gate of the Strong Dragon! Razor!" Lucy said.

"What's up, Master Snow?" Razor said in Dragon form.

"Okay, now carry me to Earthland!" Lucy/Snow said.

"Yes, Master Snow!" Razor said.

As they went to the Dragon Skies to Earthland. Lucy thanked Razor as she was going to some place.

[Lucy's POV]

"I'll go to Fairy Tail. Waittt... Why is it in Gildarts mode?"

"Where's Gildarts?" I asked herself.

"Oh, that's why it's in Gildarts mode." I said staring at the black dragon with Gildarts fighting near the village.

I went to the mountain, seeing Gildarts in the side.

"Why are you here, puny girl?" Gildarts said.

"Just don't ruin the moments, Old Man." Snow/Lucy said.

Lucy can talk to the dragons in their minds.

_'Keep Calm, my friend. I am the Dragon Highnesss. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.' _Lucy transporting the things she thought to the Dragon's mind.

The dragon felt happiness and went to the Dragon Highness. It became human.

"My highness." The dragon said bowing to her.

"Arcon?" I said surprisingly.

"Sorry for hurting, your friend."

"It's okay." I said.

"Bye, Snow."

"Bye, Arcon." Lucy said as her spirit disappeared.

"Good work, puny girl!" Gildarts said.

"Don't call me, puny girl!" I said.

"You JUST created a name for me which is, _OLD MAN._" Gildarts said.

"Okay, let's meet some other time." I said.

"Bye, puny." Gildarts said going to the mountain to catch some fishes.

Lucy went to Fairy Tail and went to the barmaid an dasked, "Where's Master _Makarov_?"

"In the Guild Office, Ma'am." Mirajane said.

"Thanks, _Mirajane_." I said.

Snow climbed the stairs as she opened the Guild Office.

"Master it's me, Lucy." I said talking of the mask.

"Lucy.." Master said with teary eyes.

"I'm back.." I said.

"Where to you want to stamp your stamp again?" Master said.

"I'm Snow Rowan and I want my guild stamp white in my left arm."

Master left the guild's office and said, "We have a new member, Snow Rowan! Let's party!"

The guild partied as I kept my mouth closed.

"Hello, I'm Erza."

"I'm L-Snow and Nice too meet you, Erza." I said.

* * *

Cliffhanger and what do you think? Is it horrible?

I apologize if you think it's horrible!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I think I'll answer it later...

Anyways, ENJOY! Anyways, this story has A LOT of pairings but I'll pair Lucy to only one person...

* * *

_"Where to you want to stamp your stamp again?" Master said._

_"I'm Snow Rowan and I want my guild stamp white in my left arm."_

_Master left the guild's office and said, "We have a new member, Snow Rowan! Let's party!"_

_The guild partied as I kept my mouth closed._

_"Hello, I'm Erza."_

_"I'm L-Snow and Nice too meet you, Erza." I said._

[Lucy's POV]

"So why did you join this guild?" Erza said.

"Because I know this guild can entertain me..." I said.

"Really?" Erza said eating her strawberry cake.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Well, Do you want to be in our team?" Erza asked.

"I can't, I want to h-" I was cut off by a certain exceed.

"Snow! It's me Minaki!" a certain sky bluish cat in the air.

"Minaki!" I said.

"Snow-san! I'm glad I saw you again!" Minaki said.

"Transform in to a human, Minaki." I said.

Then, a white-haired little girl with a pink dress was standing.

"Turn back to your 'Normal Form'." I said as the white-haired girl turned back to a normal exceed.

"Let's go to Juvia's table." I said.

While, I went to Juvia's table. I saw Juvia staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia, want to perform a team?" I said.

"Juvia is now glad Snow-san asked her that! Juvia wants to perform a team!" Juvia said.

"I'm glad too, Juvia. Let's go ask Gajeel." I said.

"Gajeel, want to perform a team?" I said while Minaki was on my head sleeping.

"I don't." Gajeel said.

_"I'll tell Levy, that you like her." _I whispered to his ear.

"Okay! I'll perform a team with you." Gajeel said it as loud as I can remember in my ear.

"Dude, not in the ear!" I said.

"Okay.." Gajeel said

"Okay, It's now okay were five when we count these 2 exceeds." I said.

"Okay, Snow girl." Gajeel said.

"Juvia suggests let's go in a mission!"

"What mission, Juvia?" I asked.

"This mission!" Juvia said handing the mission request to me.

**_What: Help our city by destroying the demons._**

**_Reward: 267,000 jewels_**

**_Where: Fiore_**

**_Who we'll you see and reward you: City Mayor of the West Village_**

After that Juvia let Mirajane stamp the paper as she walked up in front of us.

"Okay..." I said emotionless.

"Are you emotionless like that forever?" Gajeel said.

"Yes." I said.

"Juvia wants to be with Snow-san for a while! What's the name of the team, Snow-san?" Juvia said.

"Team Elemental.." I said.

"Juvia agrees a little." Juvia said.

"Let's just take this mission..."

"Let's go?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah.." I said agreeing.

Time_Skip: 28 minutes later...

"Were here Gajeel.." Lily said.

Gajeel has motion sickness like Natsu which reminds her that she lives in the Fairy Hills for now..

We got of the train as we went to the village.

"Hello, I'm the mayor are you the guild mages that will help us?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Well the monsters attacked everyday, that's why we need your help." The Mayor said.

"We gladly accept this mission, Mayor." I said.

Time_Skip: Another_28_Minutes_Skip

"Done." I said.

"You're fast, Snow." Gajeel said.

"I know. Here's the reward!" I said while giving them half of the reward.

"Let's head back to the guild with our exceeds, Juvia my exceed will carry you. My friend can carry me." I was finding the Gate of the Strong Dragon.

"I open the Gate of the Strong Dragon, Razor!" As a loud roar can be heard.

"What will I do, princess?" He said transforming into a human.

"Can you carry me?" I asked scratching my head.

"Of course, my princess!" He said with hearts in his eyes and transforming back to a dragon.

"Okay, just wait for a minute.."

Time_Skip: Inside_of_the_Guild

"Snow, can you pick a card here? Cause' this is the way you'll find your love life for us." Cana said.

"Okay." I said picking up a card, a card with a number 10 in it.

"I find it suspicious. I'm going to read it," Cana said as she continued her sentence, "There are 10 boys that will like you but you will pick one of them. They find you lovable and sweet sometimes emotionless. You're lovers' color of hair the 5 has blonde hair, 2 black hair, 3 unknown."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Do you like it?

These are the responses to the reviews of Chapter 1:

Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thanks!

Otaku'25: I know right? Torture Natsu? That would hurt If I'm Natsu, but I'm not!

GoldenRoseTanya: I just updated! Hahaha, torture _Natsu? _That can get suspicious!

final-zangetsu : There are two dragons in my world and thanks!

Never again 10: Thanks for reading!

QueenP19: That's true, it flies so quickly.

Dragon Slayer Lover is here: It's confusing? Yes it is! and thanks for reading!

AnimeAngel808 : Sure! Nice suggestion, I'll make Gildarts and Snow fight in a way.

. : I know it always happens! When I think of it the idea is overused as always! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author**: Thanks for the reviews, again! Thank you, Thank you!**

**You are very kind and caring for this story!**

Erza:** Why are you always thanking for the reviews?**

Author: **It's called respecting, Erza!**

Erza: **Don't yell at me!**

Author: **You are the one who started it!**

Wendy: _*sweat-dropping and far away from us..*_** LH-san doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

Romeo:** And she is sorry for not saying 'I don't own Fairy Tail' in other chapters!**

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

"W-What?! 10 guys?" I said in a shocking impression.

"Snow-san, you are lucky!" Wendy said.

"You except other people having crushes on me!" I said.

"Snow, don't be mad!" Mirajane said.

"I'm leaving, shrimps!" I said while stomping out the guild.

As I walked out, I went to Fairy Hills on my new apartment. I was going to take a nap but then,

"Wait, I forgot my scarf! It's given by Winter! I'll go dress up for a minute! Minaki, I'm going out!" I said while changing my black knee dress to a white t-shirt and jeans while I was wearing sneakers.

I ran as I bumped to someone new, 'The Trimens'.

(Lucky Guess, lalamngirl!)

"What are you doing here, Miss?" Hibiki said.

"I'm going to take my scarf back in my guild, playboy." I said annoyed.

"How about we take you for dinner, Miss?" Ren asked.

"Well, I'm going!" I said running faster.

As I was in Fairy Tail, I saw my scarf on the table. I was able to take it until someone hitted me with a chair, Gray and Natsu were fighting.

"Are you guys fighting?" I said with a creepy yet scary voice as my eyes turned whiter. _(It's when Lucy's angry)_

"N-No, M-Ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Then, HOW did this broken chair, break? Because YOU hitted me with it," I said as I continued it, "That's why there's blood streaming down in my ams."

"S-Snow, s-sorry!" They said in unison, again.

"Too Late!" I said in a creepy voice. *sfx: chairs breaking*

"Ow!" They said in unison, again and again.

"SAD NOW?" I asked.

"Y-Yes!" Gray and Natsu said.

"I'm going to tie you together and I will not release from the magic until you guys get along." I said yet again creepy.

"W-What? Me and this Flame-brained idiot is not going to be tied together forever!" Gray said.

"It's not forever, I said until you guys be grateful to each other."

"It will take years!" Natsu said.

"Bye!" I walked the way home.

[Unknown's POV]

"Rogue, I'm like blondie but they say that she disappeared for no reason." I said.

"Sting, you always say Lucy for some reason! You LOVE her not LIKE her!"

"Yes, I do LOVE her!" I said as I smelled the scent of Lucy.

"I smelled Lucy's scent." Rogue said

"She's not that girl." Sting said.

"Let's go ask her." Rogue said.

[Lucy's POV]

I noticed someone looking at me. I don't know who it is but I felt someone looking at me.

"Hey." Someone said as I slipped down the river.

"Who are you?" I said while climbing because this is a deep river.

"We are Rogue and this is Sting.

"Snow-san!" Minaki said as she helped me too climbed and she also helped me drying myself.

"Sorry for scaring you and making you wet." Rogue said.

"It's okay. I'm going to dry myself and Minaki I thought I told you to stay home. You know someone might open my magic book. Turn into you're 'Normal Form.' now."

"Yes, L-Snow-san." Minaki said turning to an exceed.

"Let's go home, Minaki." I said.

"I think I'm forgetting something... My scarf!" I said as I went to the river finding the scarf.

"Wesh iz ish? (Where is it?)" I said as I saw a blue scarf.

"Here it is!" I said grabbing it as I am holding my breath my eyesight gets a little blurry. (Good thing the mask is fully attached and waterproof.. XD)

[Minaki's POV]

"L-Snow-san..." I felt my head tingling, it might mean that Snow-san is in danger.

"What's wrong with you, Manik?" The stupid blonde guy said.

"It's Minaki and my head is tingling which means, Lucy-san is in danger!" I said.

"She got you there, Sting!" The red cat said.

I turned into a human and the emotionless boy or Rogue-san spoke, "I'll help you, it's my fault."

I just nodded and went to find Lucy-san in the water and I saw her she was in trouble but she is in the deepest part of the ocean. She can't stay long in the water.

"Rosh-shan, thesh shesh ish!" (Translation: "Rogue-san, there she is!") I said as he nodded and went to take Lucy-san, he was going towards me as he saved Lucy-san holding her scarf.

He and me went to the highest point as we inhaled oxygen. "Thanks, Rogue-san. Can you help me take Lu-I mean, Snow-san to the hospital." I asked as he just nodded.

[Rogue's POV]

Time_Skip: 8_Hours_Later...

We were in the hospital, Sting just left me here with Minaki and Frosch.

"Winter!" Snow said as she woke up.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I just saved you, be grateful." I said.

"Thanks for saving me." Snow said.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" I asked.

"It's just a secret, okay? I'm just curious if I show the real me and if they see me," she said as she continued quietly, _"They might hate me."_

"Thanks for telling me." I said.

"It's nothing, I feel that I can slightly trust you with the truth." Snow said.

[Lucy's POV]

"Minaki, wake up." I said as she woke up.

"Snow-san, I really worried about you." Minaki said.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you." I said as she gave me a sweet smile.

[Rogue's POV]

She has a kind heart. I never expected that this emotional girl have some feelings.

I have a feeling that she is emotionless but this is the 'First Day', I fell in love.

I just have a weird about her, my feelings for her-

* * *

Author: **Cliffhanger! You guys actually thought that I should finish this?**

**Yes, of course 3! Yeah, so bye!**

Erza: **You still always say Cliffhanger!**

Author: **You have no business here, Erza!**

Erza:** I'll destroy you!**

Wendy: **Bye, everyone!**


End file.
